


zahnweh

by nuntears



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: B), Blood and other bodily fluids, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Gore, Kidnapping, Mouth trauma, Reader-Insert, Teeth, Torture, the tooth fairy is gonna have a field day once reader sleeps tonight, weapon of choice: hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntears/pseuds/nuntears
Summary: strade admires your pearly whites and your naivety the only way he knows how





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to crosspost this here after posting it on tumblr lmao, better late than never huh?  
> also im too lazy to change the lowercase format that i use on [@nuntears](http://nuntears.tumblr.com/) but i hope u enjoy it either way!

he has a hammer in his hands. 

four fishhooks are pulling my mouth open. they are strung to wire, which cuts into the outside of my cheeks. it meets behind my head, reminding me of those weird gags i’d see in sex shops. (i want to blame bdsm for this but he’s crazier than the average rope bunny). my mouth feels like it’s pulled open in a rectangular shape. all my teeth are exposed.

he didn’t need to tell me what he was gonna do with that hammer. i knew.

he didn’t hook the fishhooks through my skin, though three had already found themselves lodged into the inside of my cheeks regardless. my mouth ached from being pulled so wide. i’m sure he could see everything, even my back teeth. the thought made my tongue wag and twitch uncomfortably. not to mention how dry my mouth felt. that aspect of my discomfort should be the last thing on my mind.

 

we met in the bar. and this seems to be the beginning of every horror story my friends have told me, so i should have known better. but i was always under the impression that nothing like that could happen to me.

he bought me a few beers. i was getting tipsy fast. i was leaning on the counter top, i felt boneless, leaning my head into my hands as i stared far too intently into his eyes. careful not to blink too much, careful to give him my full, undivided attention.

i probably looked like a love struck school girl.

i had mentioned getting my braces off recently. i don’t know why i wanted to impress him so badly, but i did. i wanted him to compliment my teeth.

he smiled, like he understood, and said he liked them. he sounded so genuine and i blushed and i was so happy. after this he’d stare at my teeth whenever i smiled and laughed. i paid no mind, in fact i was flattered.

i was always a light weight. always a little slow on the uptake. always a romantic. always a optimist.

and through a combination of these things, i thought strade was an angel.

 

“try to smile for me” he teases, chuckling to himself. i try to glare at him, snarl my mouth instead (i doubt i can look anything other pathetic with my mouth bare like this) but it hurts too much, and i feel the last fishhook dig into my cheek, and one of the others breaking through, peaking out. i scream in pain and distress. which tears something in my mouth and i hold back another scream. instead i sob.

how can i ever look myself in the mirror without imaging what my mouth looks like in this moment. how can i touch the holes made in my skin and not think of what is happening right now. how can this ever heal.

how can i walk away from this.

 

he offered to drive me home. i said i’ll take a cab, then i stumbled. the boneless feeling had extended to my knees. he helped me walk and i couldn’t help but think he was such a gentleman. he insisted, laughing and gesturing to my current state. i laughed too. it was partly the alcohol, partly the fact i never realize when a joke is at my own expense.

i didn’t protest as he helped me into the passenger seat of his car. i leaned my head against the cool window. i hadn’t even told him where i lived and he was already pulling onto the road and away from the bar. he already had his destination in mind and his plan set in motion and all i could muster was a weak smile at him. which he returned.

how sick. he didn’t even need to drug me. he only needed to make me feel like i could trust him.

 

“this is very exciting isn’t it?” he says. he’s beaming. he is certainly excited. my anxiety is rising, the pain had curbed it for a while but now, now he seems ready to get things in motion again. 

“your teeth are very nice. they look so well taken care of. i bet you even floss.” his thick accent and my foggy mind didn’t help my comprehension of his words. a few hours ago i would have loved to hear this, but that seems like another life.

right now, all i heard is he’s gonna do it soon. he’s gonna use that hammer.

“don’t.” i try to say but it comes out closer to a wheezy whimper than it does a coherent word. “please, please.” he raises the hammer. i squeeze my eyes shut. i’m shrieking now.

“open your eyes.” in my desperation i do. anything to appease him i’ll do anything anything. just not this please please –

i see it coming. and i hear it before i feel it.

the hammer hits like lightning. shooting pain. white hot pain. i hear the clatter of my teeth on the floor. my ears are ringing and when they focus there is a shrill sound. it’s my own screams, which are slowly being garbled by new flowing blood.

now i’m just wheezing and crying and

 

“never?” he had asked me. raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of his beer.

“never. i hated smiling before i got my teeth fixed. ” i said smiling big. to show off but also because he made me happy. it was so nice, to meet someone who makes you want to smile and actually being able to. i wanted to smile and show off my new teeth forever. 

 

my mouth is bloody and throbbing. i tongue my top front gums, touching the places now missing teeth. it’s a familiar feeling doing this, like when i lost my teeth as a kid.

my lip is split open too. the fishhooks have dug so hard into my skin i’m sure he can see the ends poking out. the wire feels like it’s tightened and it’s cutting into my cheeks.

i feel like a broken porcelain doll. i can feel myself slip through the cracks.

he’s panting. his eyes are lidded and he’s staring at me as if i was a piece of meat. waiting to be eaten. 

the depravity of the situation hits. i don’t even know if i want to walk away from this anymore. how can i live knowing that i lived through this.

i don’t see the hammer coming this time.

he hit my head somewhere. i struggle to keep it up, my head is so heavy, the pain is so heavy. my eyes are blurry. he’s laughing breathlessly. he hits me again.

i feel like my skull has been dented. like something has dislodged my brain from it’s spot and there’s all this liquid on my face and i can’t tell if it’s blood or tears or something else

and again

i’m spitting blood and i can’t keep track of my wounds. there’s a long tear in my left cheek. all i taste is blood. my eyebrow feels puffy and i feel like my head is just collapsing in on itself.

and again

my hand relaxes but with that comes pain too. i hadn’t realized i was clutched the arm of this wooden chair. i had broken some nails from digging too hard. the pain fades quickly and i begin to feel dizzy and sick and i’m trying to breathe but my lungs only inhale blood

and again

i can’t feel it as much. i feel the hit, i feel the wounds, but the pain ebbs. i’m starting to feel numb. i’m thankful. i’m so thankful.

and again.

i try to look up but all i see is red. i try to look at anything but him because if the last thing i see on this earth is him i might as well be in hell already. he has taken enough.

my friends always said i was too trusting. said it’d get me killed someday. 

i give up on trying to see the bright white ceiling. i close my eyes. he’s speaking but i don’t listen. in another life, i hadn’t accepted his beer and kind eyes. i had seen him for the demon he truly is. in another life i wouldn’t have to worry about the effects of this because it wouldn’t have happened.

in another life i was born with perfect teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> zahnweh is german for toothache ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also check me out on tumblr! i'm @nuntears and i'm a lot more active there, especially with gore and btd content!


End file.
